


He Remembers

by JustAStoryInTheEnd



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, but idek anymore., but this isn't a fix-it fic either., i'm ignoring the ending of Bleach lmao.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/JustAStoryInTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the smile that she had always seemingly saved for him, the quirk of the corners of her lips that never lasted for too long or too short. He remembers about it, and his chest suddenly tightens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! It's been quite a while since I last wrote and I promise I've a reason for that! I'm graduating in a month and a lot of things have just been hectic; exams, assignments, reviews, studies... and stress. I know I've still yet to post the third chapter for Then There Was You, but that's still in the works, unfortunately. Anyhow, how do I feel about the Bleach ending? Well, my Bleach tumblr blog is full of salt, so there's that. I'm still not out of the Hellhole... and... well, I'm apparently the Dead Sea now. BUT MOVING ON FROM THAT, have this damned AU for the sake of angst.

A lot of the times, he remembers.

He remembers the sound of her voice, the feel of her hand around his.

He remembers the smile that she had always seemingly saved for him, the quirk of the corners of her lips that never lasted for too long or too short. He remembers about it, and his chest suddenly tightens.

He remembers the way her eyes lit up in moments of happiness, and he knows that his own use to do the same.

He's always remembering, and he never forgets.

He remembers the way her skin went cold, how her grip loosened around his hold. He remembers the way her smile gradually faltered, how her gaze that was once full of life became shadowed by the essence of nothing. He remembers the screams, the cries, the whispered pleas, and spoken promises.

He's always remembering, but he wants to forget.

He remembers the warmth of her blood as it pooled beneath them, the touch of her fingertips against his scarred features. She told him to look at her then, and he remembers being hesitant, not wanting to believe in a situation that had been all too much of a nightmare. After all, who'd want to accept the fact that their saviour was dying in their arms?

He remembers the sorrow in his heart, the rage in his blood, and the sense of being lost in his mind. Darkness had overwhelmed him as seconds passed, denial living within while she gradually let go of dear life - of dear _him_. He remembers falling at that moment, his entire world crumbling with endless tears from the endless sky. He remembers hearing his hollow call out, telling him to get a grip before the storms came and flood rose.

He's always remembering, but things don't want to be forgotten.

He remembers not saying it, the words that he had known long before; the three words that she deserved long ago. ' _We have time_ ,' he remembers thinking, ' _We'll get out of here together_.'

Oh, how wrong he had been.

He remembers how he held her close against him, the scent of dirt and grime in contrast to the lavender that always filled his senses whenever she was around. He remembers her quiet voice weaved with pain as she spoke, the same kind that she had tried to hide for his sake. But she didn't need to, nor did he want her to, though he didn't complain.

How could he, when he couldn't even trust himself to speak?

But by God does he remember the last words he heard.

He remembers it as clear as a day can be, the mere sentence that he continues to have close to a heart that is nothing but empty. He remembers it well, agony screaming from his lungs at a memory in need to be lost and never recalled.

" _Live,"_ She said, _"At least live for_ _ **me**_ _¸ Ichigo."_

A lot of the times, he forgets that she's gone, that a loved one is never coming back.

But then he remembers, and he immediately regrets.

How can he live when she took his life with her?


End file.
